


My name is on the horizon

by Hannahmayski



Series: Madame Kage [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Haruno Sakura, Gen, Hokage Sakura, Introspection, also yes i included team 8 bc i can and i love them, i guess, idk i just know that i love sakura, sakura deserved better, she is amazing and i love her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahmayski/pseuds/Hannahmayski
Summary: Sakura is going to be the best Hokage Konoha has ever had, and nothing,nothingwill stop her.





	My name is on the horizon

**Author's Note:**

> Sakura would be an awesome Hokage and you all can fight me about it
> 
> (I wrote this in like 20 minutes im sorry for any errors)

Maybe Sakura should feel a little guilty.

Maybe she shouldn't have jumped at the chance to be sitting in the Hokage's seat so eagerly. 

But she did. And she hasn't felt a shred of guilt. 

Naruto wanted the hat, sure. But he never actually  _prepared,_ never seemed to realise that becoming strong isn't going to get you far in a world of strategic politics, negotiations and careful planning. Naruto can't punch his way into the Hokage hat, and would never be able to punch his way through the role.

But this is exactly what Sakura is perfect for. The position of Hokage is a big role with immense pressure, but she's been pressured her whole life. Every step of the way she's had to fight, she's had to learn and adapt and grow. Sakura is smart. And she is the perfect one for the job.

It doesn't make the paperwork anymore glamourous, but Sakura knew exactly what she was getting into when Tsunade approached her about becoming a Hokage candidate. Sakura knows how she can fix the things that need fixing, she knows when to pick up the fight, when to drop it, when to be ruthless and when to be kind.

There's a knock at the door that jerks her out of her thoughts and she watches as the door opens up. Hinata opens the door, smiling gently as Kiba, Akamaru and Shino trail in behind her as she approaches the centre of the room. Sakura has only just managed to stop Team 8 from kneeling when they come into her office, finding standing more appropriate with friends. Tsunade wouldn't approve, but Sakura isn't her, and Sakura can do what she wants.

"The mission was a success, Nanadaime," Hinata says. Her voice is soft as always, yet hiding a wrath of power that compliments Kiba and Shino's strengths perfectly. That's why she sends them on so many missions. Their teamwork is unrivalled in Konoha.

Sakura takes a moment to take stock of the three of them and finds herself pleased. They're almost entirely unscathed. For tracking missions, Sakura wouldn't send anyone else.

"The team up with the Shimo shinobi went without a hitch," Kiba says, grinning. "Looks like we're really establishing a solid alliance beyond just the paperwork, Nanadaime. I wrote about in more detail in the report, if you're interested."

Sakura nods along, scribbling the memo down on a scrap piece of paper to remind her to read Team 8's report of the mission. Shimo is small, cold and usually ignored, but their shinobi are fierce and would match up to Team 8 effortlessly. Plus, Shino ended up befriending a member of Shimo's ANBU while on the frontlines of the war. The Fourth Shinobi War changed a lot of things and Sakura's been trying to take advantage of the friendships made during the war to help solidify alliances, interestingly enough it seems to be working.

"Thank you," Sakura says. She can never be overly formal with any of her age mates. Maybe fighting a war is what did it. Maybe seeing all that death brought them all too close for there to ever be a real professional gap between them. Kakashi wouldn't approve, but she's not really trying to impress him much nowadays.

"Do you need us for anything else?" Shino asks and there are a thousand missions sitting on her desk right now that she'd love them for, but overworking her shinobi is a thing she wants to leave in the past, and now that control is right here, in her hands. She can give her shinobi a life beyond the scope of mission after mission after mission.

“No, you deserve the time off, you’re free to go,” she says, smiling slightly as Akamaru barks loudly at her and wags his tail. More time for Kiba to spoil him rotten.

“Look after yourself, Sakura,” Hinata says quietly as if she instinctively  _knows_ Sakura is going to be sitting here well into the night. Sakura waves her off with a chuckle as they walk out of the office.

She turns back to the notes on her desk. Yes, this job is demanding and difficult and the hours are ridiculous, but she’s got more support available from her friends then she could possibly utilise. They have her back and she has theirs.

She leans back in her chair. She’s different from every Hokage before her, and that’s because she isn’t alone, and she isn’t afraid of leaning on her support. Sakura is going to pull Konoha back together, and there isn’t a single thing that can stop her.

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: Shimo shinobi are from the land of frost) Idk I'm not entirely happy with this one?? But I really wanted to write something for our Madame Kage collection!! 
> 
> If you have any prompts about any of the naruto girls being kage PLEASE SEND THEM!!! I would love to write more for this collection!
> 
>  
> 
> [here is my naruto blog!](https://a-nb-u.tumblr.com/)  
> [here is my writing blog!!](https://echoswriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
